The Prophecy
by sesshomaru1fanable
Summary: Two new demos come to Inuyasha's forest to defeat great evil


**Chapter 1**

**The Arrival**

" I don't wanna go," I fluster. " HA HA HA, i laugh at you complaint," Eve retorts. Her fire like hair created a blond veil behind her as she swooped around. The red and orange tips always gave it that special effect. I look into her deep sapphire eyes searching for the slightest hint of emotion that is not tainted with a evil glow. even though she considers herself a good-guy she still has that dark aura about her. She creates a barrier to her thoughts trying to keep me out even though I am her sister. "What Nala, Why are you looking at me that way? Its like you think I'm going to burn down the forrest or something." Eve says in puzzlement. "Well, you are a bit of a pyromaniac," I say. " Huh, even though the sun is still high in the sky i want to get to Inuyahsa's forrest before sundown." I stated. The sun was still high but as the days got shorter and autumn approached the days got shorter and that mede it harder to keep track if time, even for two demons. "Well, if you want to get there fast, why don't we use our demoness to the best of our abilities and run," Eve remarked snidely.

The trees were whizzing by in a flash of green and brown as our bare feet pounded the early Autumn ground. "Are we almost there?" complained Eve. "Yes, actually, we are here. I know this because there is that poor tree that Inuyasha was bound to for so many years." "Well you don't have to get snippy with me," Eve says in frustration. The forrest around us glowed with life. The birds we singing in the high branches of the Sycamore trees and little rodents we scuttling around on the pine nettle littered forrest floor. "Wow, this place is almost like Heaven," Eve said in awe. "Yea, I know, but it would be nicer if there wasn't a bunch of yelling and screaming coming from behind that bramble thicket," I hollered. I peered through the thicket and two demons,or should i say, a demon and a half demon, taking the smack-down on each other. Eve appeared next to me. "Those are some_ fine_ fighting techniques," gawked Eve. I ignored her mooning over the half breed and full demon and continued to study them closely. They were in a natural clearing that was littered with pine nettles on the forrest floor. "Shall we inturupt?" Eve questioned. "We shall sister," I replied.

We sprinted into the clearing and pulled our thick knee length hair back. Its like a ritual we do before a battle. The Half demon looked at us and started to throw hits at us, which, we dodged every throw. "Inuyasha, what are these incompetent beings doing in my forrest?" The tall one asked. "I don't know Sesshomaru, but they are going to get there demon buts in gear and get out of here," Inuyasha said in annoyance. " Hey, can I take the half breed?" Eve questions. "sure but you can't go into you nightmare demon form," I restricted. "Awww, thats the best part," Eve probs. "I'll kick your ass," Inuyasha growls. "Not likely," I retort " Eve has a tendency to kill her _prey_," I remark snidely. "Ha, you couldn't kill me!" Inuyasha said smuggly. "Now, Inuyasha, as much as I want to kill them to, lets be rational, they are women, we could make better use of them than kill them." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "YOU SEXUS PIG! WE WILL NOT BE USED FOR YOUR SICK PLEASURE!" I scream. "Do you still want me to not turn demon?" Eve asks in anger. Im feeling as much anger as her. He is supposed to be the great western lord, not some sexus pig who only thinks of his raging hormones. GOD he is so horny. "Are you always this horny?" I ask with great displeasure. The sun is now setting and it is starting to get dark. We need to find a place to crash. "You two must have been traveling for a while and need a place to sleep, how bout my place ?" Sesshomaru asks with a grin on his face. "Hell no! We ain't staying at _your _place you horney coldhearted PERVERT!" Eve screams.

We storm off through the woods. "I need to kill something or someone! God, he's so sick, he's got something wrong going on in his mind!" Eve hollers. "Now now we don't need to burn down the forrest." I say with sincerety. Its now black out and the night creatures are starting to emerge. We stumble across a camp. Its a small camp and everyone seems to be sleeping. " lets just sleep in the tree," I say. Exhaustion was slowly creeping over my body, I needed to sleep. We scramble up the tree with little effort. I soon fall fast asleep not remembering the rest of the night.

* * *

WE DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS BUT WE DO OWN NALA AND EVE. PLEASE REVIEW :)


End file.
